Persistence
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Sam refuses for them to get a pet, but with Danny's persistence, he might just win this argument. (Fluffy one-shot)


**Author Note: I kind of feel bad for not writing any DP fics in a while- I've been busy with other fics and all. So here is a cute one shot!  
~CWA**

**Title: **Persistence **  
Summary: **Sam refuses for them to get a pet, but with Danny's persistence, he might just win this argument.  
**Genre: **Humor/Fluff  
**Rated: **K**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom.  
_**Note: **Just a very short, kind of cute one-shot.

**Persistence**

You could never say that persistence never paid off. In some cases, you can win an argument if you try hard enough. At least, that was what Danny hoped as he pleaded on his knees, looking up at his roommate with big eyes. He brought his hands together and even quivered his lip to add to the effect. He was determined to get her onto his side. He never wanted anything more in his life; he winced slightly at that statement. He said that exact same line last week when he wanted that lava lamp… And that barrel… And that ice cream… Perhaps he said it very often…

Sam stood over him with her arms crossed and a stern expression. She was not going to let his puppy dog look work- not again. He had to learn that he could not get anything he wanted if he gave her that look. Sure, it worked when he wanted her to move in with him as they were going to the same college (which worked out for the best). It worked when he wanted to get that new rug. It even worked when he wanted to get that lava lamp. It was not going to work again.

"No," Sam said, her voice like steel, "Never going to happen."

"Please," Danny pleaded, "Dogs are proved to help the mental stability of people and I'm just about as mentally unstable as you can get! Which means I need a dog to keep my sanity!"

Danny felt rather proud for going into the 'statistics.' Cujo was in Danielle's care, who was now about sixteen and still traveling the world while he was stuck in college. Sam raised an eyebrow; he must have been seriously wanting that dog. He grinned slightly, his smile was a big crooked but Sam's stern exterior faltered slightly at it. _No,_ Sam thought fiercely, _I can't give in._

"No. We are not getting a dog."

"Please," Danny pleaded, "Pretty please! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Sam, I have never wanted anything more in my life! If you deny me the chance to have this dog, you… you'll kill me! I'll fade away to nothing from sorrow!"

He put his hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. Sam gave a dry look.

"No."

Danny's lip quivered as he looked at her with wide, slightly teary eyes. There had to be some way for them to a pet. He _needed_ a pet. He grabbed onto her leg, causing her to shriek.

"Please Sammy!"

"No!"

"…What about a chinchilla?"

_Now he's just desperate,_ Sam thought with a bit of annoyance.

"No."

"A snake?"

Sam thought about it for a second- a snake would have been nice. She could feed it. Name it something cool… She shook her head. If they went to the pet store to look for a snake (or any pet really), Danny would have dragged her to the dogs and find just _the one_ that would make their hearts melt; therefore he would make it impossible for her to say no to a dog.

"Tempting, still no."

Danny looked at Sam sadly- maybe there was no way he was going to win the argument. He frowned and a part of him felt disheartened. He really was looking forward to getting a dog- though at this point he would have been okay with any pet. He gave Sam a long, sad look, but she didn't falter.

"…Okay," his voice was low, "I admit defeat…"

* * *

For the next week, Sam could feel the guilt scratching at her mind. She had seen the change in Danny. He wasn't as happy or enthusiastic as before. He walked with a slouch and when he spoke, Sam could hear the heartbreak. At night, he slept with his back toward her. During the day, he was always sighing and looking toward the unused pet bowl (the one thing they had kept from a previous pet- a large iguana that had escaped). No doubt he was imagining a dog sitting there and drinking from the bowl. She once saw him muttering to himself about different possible pet names. Normally, when she said no, he would let it go and move on- usually within a day or two. This was the longest she had seen him look so defeated.

It all led to the one action that Sam thought she may one day regret. _No,_ Sam thought, _if it makes him happy then I won't regret it._ Sam had an unbalanced grip on the slightly large box she held- the box looked like a present with its bright colors and there was even a bow on the lid. She entered the apartment with a small grin- she had already paid the pet fee to the apartment complex for this.

Danny looked as Sam entered with the box. He looked at her questionably, but didn't verbally question her. He made odd faces, crinkling his nose and furrowing his brow, wondering what she could be carrying. Was it a gift for someone? He didn't think there were any birthdays coming up and the holidays weren't for a while. Did he forget their anniversary? No that was still a month away.

Sam handed the box over to him and gestured for him to open it. Slightly confused, but not complaining, Danny opened the lid to the box. As he saw what was inside, his eyes lit up and he gave Sam a big goofy grin. A tiny furry head popped its head over the edge of the box with a yawn. Danny picked up the small dog; it appeared to be a pitbull puppy. He brought it to his chest with a large smile and cradled it tightly.

"A puppy," he cheered, "Sammy! You actually got a puppy!"

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "I figured it would… help you, I guess…"

"What's its name? Have you named it yet? How old is it?"

"_She_ is only seven weeks old… Her name is Persistence."


End file.
